


I'll give you a Steelix for that Cloyster

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Orgasm, Sexting, Sexual Humor, Victor simps Marnie and ya know what? that's okay, they're both memeing on each other's nudes to ease the awkwardness of sending each other nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: Victor and Marnie have a late-night chat.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I'll give you a Steelix for that Cloyster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [next time i see you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328649) by [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf). 



> I'm sorry but Victor is literally just Luke Triton at the age of consent  
> Also spoilers but this was written while I was horny and tired so it's probably awful

It was getting dark as Victor was shiny-breeding Ralts by the nursery between Motostoke and Hammerlocke. He was setting up camp with his Rillaboom, Ivan, when he got a text from the cutest punk chick he knew--Marnie.

sup victor?

_the moon. hbu?_

just vibin.

He finished camp and put a pot of Apple curry on to boil. Ivan bonked his shoulder. "Patience, buddy. Once th' fire's going, we'll getcha the best curry you've ever tasted."

_went to hulbury today. killed a drednaw lmao_

really? so did I. Chudenkii is a powerhouse ngl.

He chuckled slightly. Her Morpeko fried his poor Chewtle when they started their Gym Challenge, and nearly fried Ivan before he lucked out with a crit.

_so... whatcha doin now?_

camping. I think I'm in the watchtower runs or sumn  
*ruins

_too many drifloon there for me. guess chudenkii can train against em tho right?_

yea haha :)

They were silent for a few hours afterward.

He was in his tent for the night, and he was feeling horny. As he was finding some generic videos to wank to, he received yet another text from Marnie.

check this out!

He ignored it until the picture came through. It was a League Card-styled image of Marnie... with nothing on except her thick boots, winking and sitting with her legs spread. Victor nearly dropped his phone.

OMA OMA OMA WRONG PICTU IM SO SORRY

PLZ INGORE THAT

LMFAOOOO SO SORRY

_lol its fine._

unless?

Now he actually did drop his phone, and it burrowed between the folds of his sleeping bag. As he dug for it, he questioned Marnie's question. Was she for real, or just messing with him? He decided to take the bait. Worst case, she says 'jk' and they move on. Best case, he gets more of those really tasteful Card nudes.

_sure!_

His breath hitched as the **...** in the corner popped up. He absently touched his crotch, idly pondering what she would think of him wanking to her photos.

uh... can i tell ya somethin first?

_???_

I meant to send the nude to u. I just regretted it af for a sec lol

_it's ok. you're really cute in it!_

Victor felt a pang of "oh, Arceus" as he slowly pulled his member out of his pants.

lol thanks. i made it for u :3

He stared at his screen for a moment as he felt a blood rush pooling to his crotch. 

_you wanna see what I made for you?_

He opens his camera, stomach feeling slightly uneasy, as he prayed she would like this. He holds it away from him in selfie mode, angling it so his head is cropped.

show me!

He sends her the picture. He touches himself again, heart beating wildly as the entire world seemed to stop and wait for her reply.

oh wow.   
i didn't know you were that big!

_you like it?_

Victor's arm shakes as he tries to type with the non-dominant hand.

oma yes!

_thanks lol. it's not nearly as good as yours but it's handmade lmao_

She's silent for a moment. His hand moves faster as he nears his climax.

can I say something weird?

_sure._

i was touching myself to your pic. that too weird or?

_nonono it's okay. so was i._

i still am.

_me too. is that gross? sorry if it is._

no. kinda strange to think abt tho.

_everything's strange to think about if you think about it._

don't get philisophical while i'm tryna be horny >:/

_i always get philisophical when i'm talking to hot girls._

His idiot horny-brain sends the text before he can stop it, and he gasps as he rereads it.

you were hot way before I was.

Marnie's words thrill him, and he jacks his hand faster and faster until his climax hits. 

"Marn--!" he yelps, before he silences himself, milking his member until nothing else comes out.

you still there?

_yeah sorry. you made me nut_

how should i feel about that?

_uh... u rite. that's kinda weird.  
am I still hot?_

lmao absolutely. i've heard you say weird crap before and it hasn't changed anything yet.

_would u date me tho?_

only if u ask.

_would you be my big-tiddy goth gf, marnie?_

She doesn't answer for two minutes, and he begins to panic.

_marnie?  
_ _sorry_   
_i take it backkkk_   
_u don't have to be my gf lolllll_

victor i was tryin to bust a nut

_oh. my bad_

also i'm offended that u called me goth when i VEYR CLEARLY am punk  
but i could be ur big-tiddy punk gf? *very

He stares at the screen in disbelief for a moment before squealing quietly, and he even kicks his leg for a moment before calming down enough to even type.

_yeah sure_

u gotta do stuff like the punk girls like tho

_like?_

idk u could take my v-card in a graveyard or sumn

_you're giving me that honor?_

victor you're the only guy i've ever even thought about touching. like... **touching**.

_you like me? i'll be honest nobody's ever liked me. like u got hop and bede trying to get in ur pants but who do I have? bea maybe_

aw. srs tho i would totally be your gf and date you. i've just not been sure if you liked me back

_marnie if you make me sit outside motostoke and cry for the 2nd time today i s2a_

whyd u cry the first time?  
victor u there?  
buddy?

**Author's Note:**

> He cried because his 139th Ralts egg was a Shiny but with horrible IVs


End file.
